Clinton Barton (Earth-616)
| Abilities = Master Archer: Barton has trained himself to become a master archer specializing in the use of regular bows, longbows, compound bows, and crossbows with near-perfect accuracy. He is capable of firing multiple arrows at a single target in a few seconds, hitting multiple targets in a few quick strokes, and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances. As Hawkeye, he practiced a minimum of two hours per day to keep his skills honed. Expert Marksman: He possesses very keen eyesight, and his accuracy is virtually unerring; he was trained in his youth by Trick Shot with throwing blades, balls, bolas, and boomerangs. He now has near-perfect precision with any aimed or thrown weapon. He can hurl objects with extreme speed and accuracy, both in direct aim and complicated rebounds/interactions. Master Acrobat: Barton possesses exceptional human strength, endurance, and stamina. He is a peak level athlete, with his reflexes and agility practically at the absolute pinnacle of human perfection. This, combined with extensive training as an aerialist and acrobat, makes him capable of acrobatic maneuvers that could put an Olympic gold medalist to shame. Master Martial Artist: Barton is an excellent martial artist, having been trained in various forms by Captain America, who was arguably the world's greatest hand-to-hand combatant. On his first mission with Luke Cage's band of renegade New Avengers, Ronin proved to have come a long way from his old days of rarely ever using his martial arts skills. Throughout the battle against Elektra and The Hand, he demonstrated great skill in his overall martial ability, holding his own against nearly endless hordes of ninjas. This earned him a very respecting compliment from his teammate Iron Fist, one of the world's top martial artists. Skilled Tactician: As shown in his leadership of the West Coast Avengers and the Thunderbolts, Barton is a highly competent strategist, tactician, and field commander. Weapons Proficiency: Although as Hawkeye he was not known to use the martial arts style weapons he now uses in his Ronin identity (usually katana or nunchaku), Barton's incredible reflexes and hand-eye coordination allow him to easily master most weapons. He also received training in swordsmanship during his youth from the original Swordsman, who was considered one of the greatest experts in sword-fighting the world has ever known. Barton is one of the few people to be able to properly handle Captain America's shield. | Strength = As Hawkeye or Ronin, Barton possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intense regular exercise and is considered a peak-athlete. As Goliath, strength varied according to the height he achieved: at 10 feet tall, Barton could lift (press) 1000 pounds, at 25 feet tall he could lift (press) 10 tons, and at 100 feet tall, Barton could lift (press) 50 tons. The higher Barton grew past 25 feet, the more of his strength he had to use simply to support his own enormous mass. While shrinking as Goliath, Barton retained his normal strength. | Weaknesses = He was once 80% deaf due to an injury, but his hearing was restored during his rebirth on Franklin Richards' Counter-Earth. | Equipment = The Ronin armor provides protection and allows the user to blend in with the shadows. formerly Specially padded armor, Avengers Identicard, briefly wore a suit of armor built by Tony Stark that provided protection from bullets. | Transportation = Formerly Avengers Quinjets, sky-cycles, Atomic Steed | Weapons = As Ronin, Barton uses katana, nunchaku which can also extend into a bo (a nod to Mockingbird's staves) New Avengers: The Reunion #1, and shuriken. formerly (as Hawkeye) custom-made bow, quick-release quiver, and a number of specialty arrows, briefly wielded Captain America's Shield. | Notes = *Clint Barton first appeared as Hawkeye in ''Tales of Suspense'' #57, as Goliath in ''Avengers'' Vol 1 #64, as Golden Archer in ''Captain America'' Vol 1 #179, and was identified as Ronin in ''New Avengers'' #30 *The term Ronin means "Masterless Samurai". *First Marvel hero to join the Justice League of America from DC Comics. Joined in Avengers vs JLA #3. * In Other Media = Barton appears (as Hawkeye) as a playable character in "Captain America and the Avengers" (a plat former for the NES), a beat-'em-up game of the same name for SNES and arcade, in the beat-'em-up arcade game "Spider-Man: The Video Game", and (as a downloadable character), in the multi-platform action RPG, "Marvel: Ultimate Alliance." * Hawkeye was one of the characters featured in Series A of the Marvel Value Stamps issued in the 1970's. | Links = }} Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Secret Identity Category:Avengers members Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Thunderbolts members Category:New Avengers members Category:Characters With No Powers Category:Archery Category:Martial Arts category:Deaf Characters Category:Fencing Category:Shield Fighting Category:Trained by Captain America Category:Trained by Swordsman